Unanswered Prayer
by florabloom101
Summary: SEQUEL to Anything Is Everything. They still haven't found their true happiness even ten years later. Will it break them apart or bring them closer than ever?


**Unanswered Prayer**

**Fandom: Hana Yori Dango**

**Pairing: Yuuki Matsuoka X Soujirou Nishikado**

**Summery: **They still haven't found their true happiness even ten years later. Will it break them apart or bring them closer than ever before? SEQUEL TO "Anything Is Everything".

A/N: Here's the sequel to Anything Is Everything. Sorry I took so long to post it. I was going through a really bad Writer's block. I know I said in Anything Is Everything that this would be rated M but I just didn't have the courage to write anything explicit. I hope you would understand that. And I'm not very happy with this, so it's likely that I might re-write this story again. I hope you like this. And let me know what you think.

(TEN TEARS LATER)

"Jirou-kun, are you ready?" Yuuki Nishikado asked while knocking at her husband's dressing room door. "I swear, Jirou-kun. Women take more time while dressing up. But why is it that you always take more time than me? Its already 6.30. And you know the party starts at 7.00…." she was practically banging at the door while careful enough not to ruin her dress.

38-years old Soujirou Nishikado opened the door of his dressing room. He, as always, was looking magnificent in his navy-blue suit and white dress-shirt. He gave a seductive smile to his wife, Yuuki, while looking at her outfit. It wasn't a very revealing or seductive dress but everything that she wears was seductive to him. He leaned over her and gave her a small and sweet kiss which she returned gladly.

"It's just a party, Yuuki. For a ten-year old boy. He probably won't notice if we're there or not." He said while tracing his fingers along the curves of Yuuki's body. Yuuki slapped his hands and turned to get her purse. Soujirou never left his eyes off her form. God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a deep purple-couloured knee length dress. Its neckline was low-cut which showed her cleavage beautifully. Everything about her was perfect. And he tried, from the very first time they began dating, to be worthy of her. It was hard at first but, after eight years of marriage, although he can't admit that he deserves her, they were perfect for each other. Their marriage was perfect. Except for one thing but Soujirou swore he could live without that if it meant spending a dozen lifetime with Yuuki Mats- no, Yuuki Nishikado.

"Jirou-kun? Are you there?" Yuuki was waving her hands. "Why are you spacing out? And wipe that look off your face, you pervert."

But Soujirou couldn't help himself as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body towards his own and as their bodies collided, he captured her mouth with his own. Yuuki tried to push him away, saying something like "party" "late" "waiting" and "don't have time". But Soujirou won't let her escape and instead he unzipped her dress (which she zipped it herself, with much difficulty) and carried her to their bed to make love to her on the exact spot where they had done it hundreds of times before.

xxx

The party was at the Domyouji Estate. It was Riku's, Tsukasa and Tsukushi's son, tenth birthday. And Soujirou and Yuuki were late, for an hour. They were kind of flushed when they reached the venue but they couldn't care less. They were happy and in love. They were lucky since Riku hadn't cut his birthday cake, yet. It turned out that Riku didn't want to cut his cake with out the presence of both Yuuki and Soujirou, his godparents. So they waited for them. Everyone was present. Rui and his wife, Ai with their three year old daughter. Akira and his girlfriend, with their son. Tsukasa's parents as well as Tsukushi's parents. And some of Riku's friends from school with their parents.

As Riku cut his cake while everybody was singing 'Happy Birthday', Soujirou noticed the small tears that were threatening to fall on Yuuki's cheeks. He knew what she was thinking and it pained him to think that he couldn't fulfill her wish. He stepped close to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" He whispered to her. By now, she was blinking hard to not let her tears fall. But some fell anyway and he wiped them off for her. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm okay." She answered his question and then turned her attention to the ongoing party.

xxx

The party ended at around 9.30 but the F4, along with their families, stayed behind. The men were talking about their own businesses while the women were chatting about their daily life. Yuuki stayed silent while the other women were talking about their kids. She got up and went to the balcony to get some fresh air and try calming herself down from all the pressure and tension that were building inside her. But no matter how many deep breaths she took, tears kept flowing from her eyes.

"Yuuki?" It was Tsukushi. She was worried about her best friend after she saw her going to the balcony. She knew what Yuuki was going through. And, although she doesn't know how Yuuki was feeling, she just wanted to be there for her friend.

"Hey. I'm sorry if we were troubling you in any way. Are you okay?" Tsukushi asked as she approached her friend. Yuuki shook her head and gave a heavy sigh.

"No. don't apologize for your happiness, Tsukushi." She said in a sad tone. "I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just that… sometimes I wish things were different, you know?"

"Yeah. It must've been a lot better if things were different. But, maybe this is what's supposed to happen. I mean, if you look the other way around, Soujirou-san is crazy about you even after ten years. And he seems to be happy with you… I'm sorry if I sound rude or anything, I only want your happiness, Yuuki."

"I know you want me to be happy. But sometimes, when Jirou-kin is working and I'm all alone at the house, I kept wishing that-." She gave a deep sigh. "I've been thinking. And I've made up my mind. And I don't think I'm going to turn my back this time. It's for everyone's happiness."

"No Yuuki. You can't. Not that again…"

"I've made up my mind, Tsukushi. And it's for the best." She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. She turned towards the door and went back inside the house leaving Tsukushi on her own.

xxx

Soujirou came to the living room where the ladies were talking. When he saw his wife, he approached her and suddenly stopped when he saw her tear-stained face. But when Yuuki saw him, she smiled and went towards him.

"I was wondering if you were ready to go home?" he asked her and she nodded. And soon they both said their goodbyes to everyone and left the Domyouji Estate.

In the car, Soujirou found Yuuki quieter than usual. He knew what she was thinking and even though he wanted to talk to her about it badly, to make it less painful for her, he knew that it would only make her more upset so he decided to stay silent and he just held her closer. He took her hand and kissed it which gave her the message that he loved her and she looked at him and gave him her beautiful smile.

xxx

It was almost midnight when they reached home. Yuuki went into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Soujirou went inside his dressing room to change his clothes. Soujirou was already lying on their bed when Yuuki came out from the bathroom in a black short negligee. Soujirou sat up when he saw her and got off the bed to approach her. His eyes were full of lust and love and when he reached her side, he intertwined his fingers with hers and bent down to give her a searing kiss which she returned gladly.

He carried her in a bridal style and made his way towards their bed. Carefully, he put her down and began kissing her again. Slowly, he took off her negligee and then her panties and when she was completely naked underneath him, he took off his own clothes and he began making love to her. He touched her on her most intimate areas which he knew by heart. And when he made his way between her legs, just like always, she opened herself for him and when their flesh joined, Yuuki found herself wishing for something she had stopped wishing for, for three years, she wished that they would conceive a child. A child which would make their life complete.

Afterwards, they lay breathless on their bed. Soujirou held her close, so close as if she was going away and he was afraid to let her go.

"I love you." He whispered, his face buried on her hair.

"I love you too." She returned his affection.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He sounded scared. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Worried, Yuuki turned to face him. She kissed him lightly on his lips. "What are you talking about, Jirou-kun? Of course I'm never going to leave you. I love you!"

He let out a sigh and looked deep into her eyes. "Just promise me, Yuuki, that you'll never leave me. I'd die if I lose you."

He sounded sad. Yuuki closed her eyes and after a few moment of silence, she nodded. "Yes, I promise. If its in my power, I'll never leave you."

Soujirou closed his eyes. "I love you." He repeated himself. And after a while, he fell asleep leaving Yuuki in a deep thinking.

xxx

Yuuki was confused. On one hand, she wanted to be with Soujirou through every moment of life. But on the other hand, she knew how a traditional family like the Nishikado Family, needed an heir to continue the family business. She and Soujirou had been married for eight years, after two years of dating. And in the first five years of those eight years, she and Soujirou had been trying to get pregnant. But fate played on their life and they hadn't conceived even now, after eight years. And she knew that even though Soujirou said that he didn't care if they never had a child as long as she was with him, deep down he wanted an heir.

She was disappointed at herself. There weren't any problems regarding her or Soujirou's health. She couldn't understand why they were unable to conceive. So she made up her mind. The Nishikado Family needed an heir and if she wasn't able to give them heir, she just had to leave and let Soujirou find someone who would be able to give him one.

It had been three years since she wished for a child. She had somehow given up on having on of her own. It ached her heart even when she thought about life without Soujirou. She wasn't sure if she would be able to live or go on without him, but she had to try. If what she was doing was the only way to bring happiness in Soujirou's life, she would do it. Even if it meant she had to give him up. Even if it meant she had to leave him, she would do it.

"I wish I could stay with you forever." She whispered and buried her face on his chest. A small drop of tear fell from her eyes as Soujirou stirred slightly in his sleep. She fell asleep with his arms around her petite body, holding her as if never wanting to let her go.

xxx

Soujirou woke up with a start. He looked around the room and his heart began to beat fast, out of fear, when he didn't see his wife. He got up, put on his sweat pants and went to the bathroom to see if she was there or not. She wasn't in the bathroom. He then checked her dressing room. She wasn't there either. All of a sudden fear filled his entire being as he thought about his dream last night. Yuuki had left him in his dream. It was the worst possible dream a man could have. He thought he might've died if Yuuki left him. He couldn't bear it. He made his way toward the living room, she wasn't in the living room either. Even though he was a man, he felt the tears which were threatening to fall from his eyes when he heard a light, beautiful laughter of his wife coming from the kitchen.

She was talking on the phone. Her other hand was holding a coffee mug and she seemed to be cooking something. Soujirou let out a deep sigh of relief and went towards her. Her hugged her from behind and kissed her hair. Yuuki let out a quiet squeak when he suddenly hugged her. She ended the phone call, put the coffee mug at the kitchen counter and turned to face him. She was startled to see his tear threatening eyes. She gave him a curious look before he bent down and gave her a brief kiss. He hugged her tighter and whispered in a shaky voice.

"I thought you left when I couldn't find you at our bedroom. I thought you left me…"

Yuuki shushed him. "What's wrong with you, Jirou-kun? Ever since last night… why are you talking like this?"

"Yuuki, if you ever leave me, I'd kill myself! I can't and won't live without you."

"Who said I'm going to leave you, Jirou-kun? I'd die, too you know, if I had to live without you." Please don't make this hard for me… "Aren't you going to work today?"

Soujirou shrugged. "Let's go out." he said. "Its been a long time since we went out to have fun. I just want to spend sometime with you. Lets enjoy ourselves today."

Yuuki just stared at him. To him, it looked like she was happy and speechless but in reality, she was crying inside. She wanted to spend time with him but she was afraid that if she spent time with him, she won't be able to leave him. But after sometime, she finally nodded and smiled.

"I'd love to spend some alone time with you, Jirou-kun."

xxx

After breakfast, they took a quick shower together and changed into comfy clothes and left their house. They went to the city park, went for a long walk and ate lunch at a small café. They were both happy. And both wished the moment could last forever.

They went home after sunset. Yuuki made some dinner while Soujirou took a shower. She was thinking hard again. After today and this morning, when Soujirou talked about killing himself if ever she leave him, her mind had become confused again. How could she leave him now? He was her life and if anything happened to him, especially if it was her fault, she won't be able to live either. She had already set the table when he came down to the dining room. His hair was wet and he looked fresh and good. And happy. They ate their dinner quietly and when they finished, Yuuki put the dishes on the dish washer and went upstairs to take a shower.

When Soujirou came into their bedroom, the bathroom door was open and Yuuki was putting on her negligee. He could see her having difficulty in trying to tie the back of the negligee. He went to her and whispered in her ears, "Why put it on when it's going to be on the floor, forgotten in a few minutes?"

Yuuki blushed and stepped away a little. But Soujirou caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. They stared at each other, looking at each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime until Soujirou took her mouth on his own and began their love making.

xxx

"I've been thinking, again. And I realized I can't leave him. Especially after he said that he'd kill himself if ever I leave him if anything happens." She said sipping her cup of tea.

"I told you leaving him would've been a bad idea. And now you realized. I'm glad." Tsukushi said. She was feeding her two year old daughter, Sayu.

"Yeah. I'm glad too." She said.

"Are you okay, by the way? You look pale." Tsukushi inquired.

"Hm. I'm fine. It's just stress." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I should get going. Jirou-kun said he'd be home early. I'll see you later." She said and gave Tsukushi a quick hug then left.

xxx

Soujirou was already home when Yuuki reached their home. He was sitting on their bed. On his hand was a piece of paper. He didn't even notice when Yuuki entered their bedroom. He only realized when she bent down to give him a light kiss on his forehead.

"Did you wait for me for long, Jirou-kun? I'm sorry I took so long but you know how Tsukushi and I are. Especially when we don't see each other for a few weeks."

He didn't answer her. She didn't heed his silence and went inside her dressing room to change her clothes. When she came out, Soujirou was still sitting on the bed, the piece of paper still on his hands. Yuuki became curious so she went closer to him. She gasped when she saw what kind of paper Soujirou was holding. She immediately stepped back and tears started to fall on her cheeks again.

"Jirou-kun, please throw that away…" she pleaded. She didn't want to know what it said. It had always been the same for the past years, disappointment. It was just better to not know what it said. She couldn't take heartbreak. Heck, her heart was already breaking.

"Yuuki…" he finally spoke. But she shook her head.

"No, Jirou-kun. I don't want to hear it. Please… throw it away…"

"Yuuki…"

"NO!" she screamed and then fled to the bathroom and locked herself up.

Soujirou pounded on the door. "Yuuki, open the door… Yuuki!"

"Jirou-kun… please. Don't say the words. I … I ca-… I can't-"

"Its positive!" he whispered softly. But she could hear it. Slowly, she opened the bathroom door and looked up to him.

"It's positive!" he repeated himself. His eyes were teary. She didn't believe him so she took the paper from him and looked at the pregnancy result herself. It WAS positive. Slowly, tears started to fall on her face again. Then he wrapped her in his arms. They were both crying. They were both crying because of happiness. They were going to have a baby. It was a miracle.

xxx

(Seven months later)

Yuuki was finding it hard to breath. She was gasping. Her stomach was so big as if she was carrying twins. Soujirou was sleeping deeply on his side of the bed. He sat up immediately when he heard Yuuki's cry. It awakened him completely.

While he was asleep, Yuuki's water had broke. She was barely breathing and was holding the bed sheets ion her hands. Her knuckles were all white. It was evident that she was in pain. Soujirou immediately called the ambulance.

Yuuki was screaming in pain and when Soujirou looked between her legs, he could see the baby's head. So in reflex, he spread her legs wider and told her to take deep breaths and push. After fifteen minutes, before the paramedics reached their home, Soujirou held his son in his hands. He was crying and when Soujirou gave him to is mother, he began sucking his mother's nipples and fell asleep. Yuuki looked at Soujirou and smiled. He bent over and kissed her before he kissed his son.

And so, finally after eleven years, Soujirou and Yuuki became parents of a beautiful baby boy. They were happy and they had everything they wanted. Life was good.

THE END

A/N: well, its almost midnight here so I better go to bed now. Yawns.


End file.
